criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Archibald Ashworth
Archibald Ashworth was a suspect in the murder investigations of his grandson, heir Andrew Ashworth, in Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough), King Khalid Souleyman in All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough), and skincare entrepreneur Beckett Blanton in Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy). Profile Archibald is a 90-year-old mead vintner, and Andrew's grandfather. He has brown eyes and gray hair. He wears a grayish fedora and a white dress shirt with green kilt suspenders. In his first appearance, he sustains a bee sting to his left cheek and has a pair of sunglasses hanging off of his shirt. It is known that Archibald drinks mead and sails boat. In his second appearance, his bee sting has healed and he ditches the sunglasses. Instead, he wears a pashmina. It is discovered that he wears riding boots and smokes water pipe. In his third appearance, his hair appears slightly longer and he has more aging wrinkles. It is revealed that he rides a bike. Events of Criminal Case Troubled Waters After inquiring about the victim before Martha Price, Isabella Fairchild, and Donald Hopkins, David Jones and the player decided to investigate the "Kitchen Counter" crime scene and found two items: a book manuscript and a torn letter. After piecing the torn letter back together, it was revealed that Andrew intended to write a letter to Archibald, who was then called in to the investigation for the first time. The letter suggested that neither Archibald nor Andrew got along, and Archibald told the team that his grandson often spent a lot of time at the Maple Heights Marina. Jones did not like the fact that Archibald was more interested in the bees than his family, but knew that Archibald knew how to sail a boat since the yacht once belonged to Archibald. The team then investigated the sun deck and found a dead bee, which was examined, and then analyzed by forensics, and it was the same bee that was associated with a honey-fermented alcoholic drink called mead. This confirmation made the team call Archibald in for a second time. Archibald was not happy when he saw the team bring in a dead bee, and even thought that the team killed the bee, but the team told Archibald that the bee was found in the yacht at the night of Andrew's death, which Archibald thought was the work of Andrew. Archibald told the team that Andrew let another person in his kitchen and got stung, and also introduced the team to his private mead business, but Andrew had a bad habit of stealing mead under Archibald's nose. After telling that Andrew made Archibald's meadery a mess, Archibald allowed the team to investigate another section of his meadery for a broken bottle, which was pieced back together. The team collected a powdered substance, sent it to Grace Delaney for analysis, and then confirmed that the killer wore lipstick. Archibald's discussion also suggested that the killer had a bee sting. Although Archibald needed help following Isabella Fairchild's indictment, Archibald was found innocent in spite of him favoring his bees over his human offspring. All the King's Horses Archibald was interrogated after the team found a picture of him with the victim, King Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman. When the team wanted to inform Archibald of the king's death, Archibald thought it was good news because Khalid's oil entrepreneurship posed a threat to Archibald's mead and honey business, fearing that oil spills could cause animals to die due to lake pollution, and felt that doing business with oil was environmentally wrong to his résumé. Archibald was approached by the team a second time when the team found out that a destroyed beehive (smashed by dynamite) caused the bees to anger the horse killing the King. Archibald told the team that he had a lot of love for animals and would not do anything to cause a conflict between horses and bees, a feat in which caused Archibald to love animals more than any of his family members, as he believed his family got greedy generation after generation—putting Archibald on the red as those discussions were grounds for Archibald to be suspected of being the culprit behind the King's death. Archibald was found innocent for a second time when Hilda Tipton was found liable and guilty of grand manslaughter. Buzz Kill Archibald reported the murder to the police, which led Gloria and the player to find a victim stung to death with his bees. Archibald then identified the victim as Beckett Blanton and told the duo that Beckett bought honey from his community garden for his skincare company, Beckett's Bumblebees. He explained that the victim also spent time in the cowering space below the bee garden, leading the detectives to search the cafe. Later, Archibald was interrogated again when they found bee smoker ash on the victim's plague with "MURDERER" scribed on it. Archibald explained that Beckett was killing the bees as he cared about getting as much honey as he could. When the victim harvested all the honey and replaced it with high fructose corn syrup to live off instead. As the corn syrup was bad for the bees, they were dying and Archibald remarked that it was no wonder they took revenge on him. For the third time, Archibald was proven innocent after Prisha Chandra was caught for unintentional homicide. Trivia *Archibald is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Archibald is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. Case appearances *Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough) *All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough) *Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy) Gallery AAshworthGrimsborough.png|Archibald, as he appeared in Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough). AAshworthGrimsboroughC49.png|Archibald, as he appeared in All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough). AAshworthConspiracy.png|Archibald, as he appeared in Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy). AAshworthVictim.png|Andrew Ashworth, Archibald's late grandson. OG SUS 43 605.png OG_SUS_49_603.png OG_SUS_516_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects